A Shower with Someone Beautiful
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: After a sparring session with Raven, Robin is more then a little bothered. When there's a knock on his door, Robin can only think of how the situation calls for a shower. Warning!: Lemons! Enjoy!
1. I Do Want You

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for clicking on this here fanfic. If you have read Proof that Bruce is Happy, you may remember me mentioning Raven and Robin from the Teen Titans. Well, this is a story about them. I'm still a huge Bruce and Diana fan, but I wanted to take a break from my Bruce is Happy stories. I do love this couple, though, too. I think that Robin and Raven should be together instead of Starfire and Robin or Beast Boy and Raven. I only saw the love between Raven and Robin in the series. I rarely saw love between StarxRob or BBxRae. I know that Star and Robin kissed in Trouble in Tokyo but I thought that movie wasn't any good. So, I am a true RaexRob lover and enjoy the story.

PS. Go check out my other stories if you haven't yet!

PPS. All rights to these characters belong to DC Comics, sadly.

~Robin's POV~

"Careful, Rae!" I say while trying to duck one of Raven's rebound punches.

"Try and duck faster!" She says while running away from me.

She turns and faces me in a fighting stance but then I see her hands go up and pull at the collar of her uniform. I hadn't told her that she didn't have to wear her uniform which is why she's a little more frustrated with me since I'm in just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that I think I'm going to take off soon if she calms down a little bit.

Raven sees that I'm not returning the fighting stance so she stands up straight and goes over to where her water and cape are and pulls off her boots and grabs her water bottle. I'm staring at her butt when she suddenly turns around with a stern look on her face

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Standing here, waiting for you to finish grabbing a drink." I answer

"Well you can do that without staring at my butt." She snaps.

"I wasn't-"  
Then suddenly she's running at me. She always has the element of surprise on her side. I dodge to the side at the last minute but she grabs my shirt and pushes me over. Then I try and get back up and take her legs out from underneath her but she flips in the air and lands right in front of me with a hint of danger in her eyes.

I guess I must've been standing there a little to long for her liking because then she scowls at me and backs up but not before leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "Nice try."

"What are you trying to do?" I ask as she backs up.

"Not checking out _your_ butt. That's for sure." She smirks.

Her smirk is so sexy. It makes her look a lot more dangerous. She should smirk more often when we're fighting someone, but she keeps a very neutral face or she scowls. Which, due to what she can do, makes her look pretty scary too.

"I wasn't checking out your butt!" I argue back.

"Uh huh. Say what you want." She says as she walks over and starts getting her stuff gathered up.

"What are you doing? Training isn't over for another 15 minutes!"

"I'm cutting it short since you are to busy looking at people's butts to fight with me. Goodbye and see you at sup-" I tackle her and cause her to drop all her stuff.

"Hey-umph" I push her into the floor and start trying to grab her hands when she lies still and stops fighting. I lean forward and get really close to her ear and whisper, "Who's not fighting now?" She then throws her head up and almost hits me in the nose when I shove her back into the floor.

"Unn" I hear her grunt. She throws her hands out of my grip and pushes on the ground. She doesn't get anywhere since I am putting all my weight onto her back so that she can't get up. Suddenly, she consumes herself into her black energy and falls through the floor and the next thing I know she's dropping on top of me and shoving _me_ into the ground.

"Hey! No powers!" I shout as she secures me to the floor with her powers. She stands up and walks around to where she's in front of my face. She flicks her fingers and I'm suddenly upright but still trapped in her magic.

She then sends me to my knees and then she kneels in front of me so that we're centimeters apart. Damn. She's really close. She leans in even closer to where I feel her breath on my lips and then she says, "Why do I feel as if you are more pissed because you were on top of me and instead of fighting you so that I could be on top, I cheated? Is that why your pissed, Robin? Huh? Is that why?" she teases. "Or is it something else…?" I try and lean forward but she pulls back and stands up. She starts walking backwards when I suddenly fall on my face. She giggles then grabs her stuff and runs out of the room.

I look at the clock and notice we still have 3 minutes left. Oh well. I need a shower anyways, and preferably a cold one.

~Raven's POV~

I run out the door with Robin lying on the floor, shocked, and run for my room before he can even think about following me.

I get to my room and drop everything on the floor and head into my bathroom for a shower. I don't know why I just did that.

I've never been that bold. I mean, sure, I've always had a crush on Robin, but when I started noticing him getting a little uncomfortable down below, I started teasing him without even thinking about it. Jeez, I'm mean. As I wait for the shower to heat up I lean against my bathroom sink and think about everything that just happened.

Robin and I were sparring and when I went to grab a drink and take off my boots, I felt his gaze on my rear end. I turned around and caught him staring and he still denied it! I started to leave since he kept readjusting his pants and looking uncomfortable and then suddenly he tackles me to the ground and leans on my back so that I can't move. Then he whispers in my ear and I try and head butt him, but he moves and pushes me into the ground even more. I then sort of cheated and went through the floor and teleported so that I was back in the training room and then I land on his back and push him into the floor and then trapped him in magic and caused him to stand up and then kneel down and then I got level with him and whispered into his ear, asking why he was pissed. Then when he least expects it, I release him and run from the room and now here I am. I know that Robin was sexually bothered and that I was in no way helping his case. I can still feel his emotions. They're really strong. I almost have a heart attack from the thought that he wanted me. I didn't think anyone wanted me.

Robin's emotions keep getting stronger and that's when I noticed that I left my room and am now standing in front of his door. Woah. How did I get myself all the way over here? I'm now knocking on his door and his emotions get really strong, like, I almost can't handle them strong. He opens the door with just his boxers on and I try and keep my eyes averted from the very predominant muscle in his boxers.

"Hey, Rae. I was just about to shower, but you can come in if you want." He says, or more like asks. I step in the room and see it's actually very clean besides his t-shirt and shorts from earlier lying on the bed. I walk in and stand in the middle of his room, not knowing what to do or say.

He walks up behind me and asks, "What are you doing here, exactly, Rae?"

I turn around and look him in the eyes. "I actually don't know, sorry." And with that I leave the room.

Why did I just leave? I should've said something. I get half way back to my room before I just can't take it anymore I run back to Robin's room because I've figured out why his emotions are so strong. I'm feeling the same way.

~Robin's POV~

Well, that was weird. When I heard someone knock on the door, I was expecting Cyborg or Starfire or even BB to tell me that they came back from their movie early. But when I opened the door and saw Raven looking unsure of herself I immediately got hard even though I just did all my tricks to calm down and she was just standing there doing nothing but looking sexy as hell.

I see her notice my boxers but she doesn't look at my erection, thank goodness. She looks back up at me and I ask her to come in, which she does, but she just stands in the middle of the room in an uncomfortable stance. I come up behind her and ask what she's doing here and she says sorry and leaves. I stand there stunned and then think that I said something wrong.

Suddenly my doors bangs open and I look up and see Raven rushing back in. She comes in and pushes me onto the bed and crawls up my body.

"Rae, Rae. What are you doing?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady and keep my grip firm on her arms. She fights me and tries to force her body forward so that we our chest to chest.

"Rae, what are you doing? What has come over you?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady. Raven was putting a pounding need through my veins that I have tried to contain for so long.

"I want to help." She says while still fighting against my grip.

"Help with what?" I ask.

"This," she says as she drops her hips and lands on _me.  
_ I groan. "Rae, don't do that!" I say, trying to remain sane as she now just sits there and looks at me with a hint of desire in her eyes, but that desire is covered by fear. Fear?

"Am I wrong? Is this not because of me?"

"No, Rae-"

She starts crawling off my lap. "I knew it. No one wants me. I'm so stupid and now I've embarrassed my-umph."

I sprint towards her and wrap my arms around her middle, surprising her. I then turn us around and throw her on my bed.

"Of course this is because of you, Rae." I say, grinding against her. She moans and I get harder still, if that is even possible at this point. "Raven, you do this to me every time you are around me. You get this reaction out of me and I want nothing more then you. But, I don't want to do something you'll regret or something that will change us so that if we were ever to become something and then decide against it that we would still be good. We would still be great friends. Look, what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to do anything that will destroy our relationship."

"You don't want me. I get it. That's all you had to say." She says as she pushes against me and tries to get me to move off of her.

"No, Raven. You don't get it. I _do_ want you. I want you really bad." I say as I push her back against the mattress. She looks like she's about to argue again when I bring my lips down on hers. At first, it's a soft, gentle kiss, me trying to prove that I value her and don't want anything ruined, but after she starts grinding her hips against mine, that gentleness starts to fade. I open her mouth with my tongue and she moans, loud.

I'm exploring her mouth when she starts sucking on my tongue. It is now my turn to moan. She flips me over in my moment of pleasure and continues to suck my tongue. She then lets it go and starts to kiss my jaw. I never expected Raven to be the on taking charge in a situation like this, but here she is, kissing her way down my throat now and heading towards my collar bone. She then latches herself to the side of my neck and sucks and nips, marking me as hers. She kisses the tender skin once more then moves to my collarbone where she kisses and licks along. Suddenly she hits a really sensitive spot and I moan.

I feel her smirk at my reaction as she does it again, this time nipping it. I shout her name and she continues to head south. She comes to my left nipple and swirls her tongue around it and kisses all over my chest. She makes a trail with her tongue from my right nipple to my left. She continues to kiss my right nipple when I decide that I want my fun with her….in the shower. I have never seen Raven naked, nor has she seen me. She's seen more of me then I have her, but what do you expect for a girl who was arguing that she was unwanted earlier.

"Rae," I say, trying to get her attention. "Rae, hey, look at me." She comes up and looks at me. "I think I need a shower and it wouldn't hurt if you took one too…." I say, trying to sound seductive.

"Wait, so you want to see me naked?" She asks in disbelief.

"Of course I do, Rae. I already told you what you do to me." I then jerk my hips up and hit Raven's core. She moans and falls on my chest. "Oh Azarath." I chuckle at her response and then I sit up, Raven sitting up with me and then I grab her thighs and wrap them around my middle. I then stand up and start walking towards my bathroom. Raven starts kissing my jaw again, but when we get by the shower and I put her down. She just stands there with a look that says, "I don't know what to do." She looks up at me and I can see the fear in her eyes.

I grab the side of her face and tilt it upwards. "Rae, what's wrong?"

"No one has ever wanted me. They always think I'm too creepy or that I'm cursed or something. They all think I'm ugly. What makes you any different? I'm just waiting for you to get to the point where you won't keep up the charade anymore and throw me out on the streets."

I see tears gathering in her eyes and I bet there are tears gathering in my eyes too. "Rae, how could you think that? Whoever has said that you aren't gorgeous or beautiful must be blind. I've never seen anyone prettier. I have found you to be so irresistible and you don't even try. The way your hips sway when you walk, the color of your eyes, the fact that even though you have demon blood and powers, you use them for good and fight the evil callings to you. You fight for what's right and that is what I find so beautiful about you. Plus, your looks help." I get a small smile from this but it doesn't seem to reach her eyes.  
"Rae, I would never kick you out on the streets. I would rather hold you close and keep you safe." I lean down and kiss her. Softly, gently, feather-light kisses that are placed on her beautiful lips.

"I love you, Rae." I whisper against her lips.

She gasps and pulls away to look me in the eyes.

"You do?" she asks quietly

"More then anything." I say and she leans up to kiss me again. We kiss with so much passion; it's almost too much. She runs her hands up my chest and secures them around my neck and I pull back and look her in the eyes while roaming her body, looking for the clasp or something to her uniform. She smiles softly and unclasps her hands from my neck. She reaches up to the collar of her uniform and just pulls. I t stretches enough for her to slip her arms out of it and that's when I take over.

I reach for her uniform and continue to pull the leotard down. She has a black lace demi bra on and I just about rip all of her clothes off of her. Her leotard is forms fitting around her body, making her breasts look smaller, but when the size-constricting piece of clothing is gone her breasts are very nice.

I stare and Raven just stands there. I look up and she must think all I said was a lie or something because then she's trying to cover herself and take my hands off her leotard, but my hands don't move. She takes her arms away from her chest to try and get my grip to loosen and when she least expects it, I reach around her arms and cup her breasts through the thin material of her bra. She immediately stops struggling with my grip and almost falls over. My left hand leaves her left breast and wraps around her waist to keep her upright.

Her eyes stare at me with desire rolling like waves inside them, turning her amethyst eyes almost black. But beneath the desire I still see the fear; the fear that I will not find her pleasurable or beautiful. I will have to change that.

I reach up by the clasp of her bra and look at her for permission. She barely nods before I have the offending piece of clothing off of her. I then bow my head and suck on her perky left nipple while continuing to squeeze and pinch the other one, making it erect. I soon switch and give the other breast the same treatment. The whole time, my name is a mantra in Raven's word stream along with, fuck, shit, and moans of incomprehensible words.

I peel the rest of her leotard off her body so that she is just in her black lace panties and looking sexy as hell. She must feel _me_ pressing against her because suddenly, her hand is sliding down my chest and running along the top of my boxers. She slips her hand beneath it and feels my thick cock in her hand. She rubs it slowly and _I'm_ the one who almost falls over. Raven giggles and speeds up her pace just to slow it back down when I'm about to lose it. I finally have enough and yank my boxers down and rip her panties off her so that I can see her in all her naked glory. She looks like an angel to me. My dark angel. She stares at my erection, noticing the whole 8 ½ inch length.

"How will that fit?" I hear her mutter under her breath. I chuckle before picking her up and wrapping her legs around my waist to take her into the shower.

"It will fit, I promise Rae. I'll make it fit." She gasps as she rubs over it, my cock meeting her core. She continues the grinding motion and finally I decide that I need to keep showing her how beautiful and desired she is. I kiss down her neck and lick around her nipples, making them pebble before continuing down her body. I set her on the floor and start to trail butterfly kisses down to her belly button then to my destination. I look up at her and see her looking at me with half lidded eyes. I continue to look in her eyes as I run my finger around her clit. I eventually slide a finger in and watch her eyes fully close, her head tilt back, and the most gorgeous moan I've ever heard escape her perfect lips.

I soon add another finger and then I lean in and start licking. I throw her right leg over my shoulder and I feel her heel start pressing into my spine. I add another finger and feel her skin swallow it and start tightening. Her heel also digs into my shoulder even more and I look up at her as she cums. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

Her eyes stay closes and her face scrunches up a little and her back is arching while she tries to find something to hold onto. I stand up and she grabs onto my bicep as she continues to come down. I kiss her neck and she starts reaching down when I stop her hand.

She looks into my eyes and I shake my head and lean in so that I'm next to her ear. "I'd rather be inside you." I whisper and kiss behind her ear. She moans and pulls my hips against hers catching me off guard. I growl and pick her up and slam her into the bathroom tiles. She grunts at the impact but bucks her hips and ends up slipping me right inside her. She gasps and throws her head back. She arches her back and her breast push into my chest. I pump slowly thrusting up as she slides back down the tiles from my last thrust. I lean in and say, "See? Way better." She nods her head hastily and starts to push into my hips. I start thrusting faster

"H-harder, Ro-Robin." She moans. I comply and still continue to pick up pace. I am eventually pounding into her making her scream my name over and over. I grab her wrists and pin them above her head and move a hand from where it was holding her rib area to squeezing her hips. I bend my head down and start sucking on her right nipple. As I start on the other breast, Raven suddenly screams out, her walls clenching around me. I can't help it. I let it go too. I continue to rapidly thrust, milking our orgasm. Raven slumps against the wall and opens her eyes. I see the fear is gone and all that is left is desire and happiness, something you don't see very often in the girl's eyes. I slip out of her and she moans noticing that I'm still hard. She turns us around and pushes me to the ground. She then straddles my hips and slides back onto me. She moans and I growl.

"Round 2 already, angel?" I groan.

"Of course round 2. I have excellent stamina and I know you do as well." She grunts, trying to keep up the effort.

This is officially the best shower I have ever had.

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading. Please check out my other stories. I also would like to say once again, that I am a shipper of more then one couple. I ship Tony and Pepper (I know, Marvel) I ship Bruce and Diana. I ship Clary and Jace (The Mortal Instruments) I ship Tris and Tobias (Divergent) I ship Kate and Rick (Castle) I ship Nora and Patch (Hush, Hush) I ship Luce and Daniel (Fallen) and so many more it's not even funny. I will most likely write about any book couple that I love and will not put myself to just one couple or one certain show, book, movie, etc. couple. I will write about whomever I feel like. I hope no one is mad. I hope you also all enjoyed my story. Thanks!**

 **P.S-I will only continue this story if you guys want me too.**


	2. Focused On Us

**A/N: Well, here you go! Your wish is finally granted after a year/2 years! Lol! I actually had this to come out later but I've had this sudden RobxRae thing going lately. I haven't been this RaexRob obsessed in a long time. It's actually kind of nice to be getting back into the series and the couple. Anyways, I'm thinking I'll do another round in this chapter then another chapter afterwards. We'll have to see how well this chapter goes first.**

 **P.S., I am actually planning on rewriting the first chapter simply because I was rereading it and it could be so much better. Same things will happen, it'll just be better writing.**

 **Thx!  
AMM**

~Robin's POV~

I'm so glad I finally got her to stop focusing on how I might not want her or how she isn't desirable because she's the most desirable thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Raven's pale skin makes me think innocence, her violet eyes and hair makes me think of the sky when it begins to turn purple at night. Raven has a way of absorbing my attention. I become completely entranced by her, even when she's doing the simplest things like preparing her tea, meditating, or when she bites her lip when she's so into her book.

Raven rocks her hips back and it brings me back down to our current predicament. I watch her eyes as my mouth falls open. Her eyes keep attempting to roll into the back of her head but she fights to keep looking at me. I place my hands on her hips and halt her movements. She stops; looking at me, fear slowly trickling in to swirl with the Amethyst orbs that keep me watching. I cup her cheeks and kiss her as I feel the water start to turn cold and Rae shivers. I hold her to me, standing up and turning off the water.

I step out of the shower with Raven still wrapped tightly around me. I leave the bathroom and walk out into my bedroom. I lie Raven down on my bed and her hair fans out around her like a halo as she looks up to me expectantly. I can't help but lean down and press my lips to hers. The kiss is loving, tender, but it slowly becomes passionate and crazy.

Raven tightens her legs around me and rolls us, sending her back on top. She looks like my dark angel against the dim lights in my room from the single lamp I have turned on by my desk.

She resumes rocking back and forth, driving me absolutely crazy. She leans down, pushing her hands into my hair. I wrap my arms up and around her as we begin to kiss again. She rises off of me slightly and my hips follow unconsciously, just trying to remain in her heat.

She sits up straight, her hands moving to my chest as she becomes more and more confident in her movements. My mouth falls open and her head tips back while her eyes fall close.

When my hands move up her back, Rae reopens her eyes and looks down at me, a small smile forming on her beautiful lips as she leans down a little closer to me so she's not so far away from me.

One of my hands grabs Raven's hips and helps her speed up her thrusting a little, my hips matching the speed as well.

She leans back down and fuses our lips together. We continue our pace while kissing passionately, her taste filling my mouth.

Raven rises up a little to far and I fall out of her, both of us making our own little noises of irritation. Raven's hand reaches between us and puts me back at her entrance. We resume our pace as I slide back into her, both of us gasping. My hands slide down her back to her ass and I grip rather firmly to help control our pace.

Raven's sudden release surprises me as she yelps out, her head whipping back while she tightens in a vice-like grip around me. I groan but keep myself from following suit. I want this to last longer for both of us.

I roll us both back over so I'm back on top. I lean forward and kiss Raven who only halfheartedly kisses back while she continues to come down from her high. I lean back slightly as I start thrusting again. Rae's mouth opens in silent gasp. Her eyes close as I continue to make love to my angel of darkness.

I begin to pick up pace, thrusting faster into Rae's tight channel. She moans out, her eyes still close while her hands go above her head to grab at the pillow behind her. I press my hand to her hips to keep them from thrusting up towards me like they were beginning to do. I lean back down to her and suck a nipple into my mouth. I suck the sensitive nub until it's red and then move to the other breast to repeat the treatment on her breast's twin.

Raven gasps out at the sensations, a small crack appearing in the clock beside my bed. The crack surprises me and when I pull away from Rae, I take a quick glance around the room and realize this is the only thing that's broken so far, or at least that I can see. Rae has a better hold on her emotions then she gives herself credit for.

On a particularly hard and deep thrust, Raven's head tips back and I take advantage of the exposed skin of her neck. I kiss the elegant skin of her neck that is so often hidden from side.

I still continue to pick up speed and force, feeling myself start to get close to the edge. "Rae," I moan out the first word of this second round.

"Mmm," is all I get as a response. I lean back from her neck after leaving a mark that she'll be able to cover up with her leotard and cloak. I sit back and grab her waist, bringing her to me. Her back arches up towards me, her hands coming down to be by her sides and twist in the sheets. I hear a thunk and look over to see my desk chair knocked over.

"Uh!" Rae suddenly shrieks out as I speed up to be thrusting as fast as I can go. I finally feel my release just around the corner.

"Rae," I warn but instead of pushing me away, Raven locks her ankles around my hips and holds me to her as I suddenly go over the edge, Raven joining me with another orgasm. I lean my forehead against hers as we catch our breath. She opens her eyes and looks at me before leaning up to kiss me. I keep our lips pressed together as I roll to the side to be behind Rae. I pull out of her, both of us moaning at the loss. Our lips finally part and I settle in behind her, pulling her snug against my front.

"God, I love you so much, Rae," I whisper to her. I see a small smile grace her face when the light turns out. I look up out of instinct.

"Calm down, boy blunder. I turned the light off," Raven tells me, sounding more like herself. I settle back down in the bed behind her. "And I love you too," and with that, we fall asleep in each other's embrace.

 **A/N: It was short, I admit that, but I think it was a decent continuation. Since it's not an actual story in and of itself with a plotline and stuff, I found it would've been harder to make this chapter to long so I just got straight to the point. There will be one more chapter before I end the story.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	3. Busted

**A/N: So this will be the last chapter for this story. Just to finish it off. It was based off the idea that had been suggested in the reviews by Sienna. They aren't going to go all the way on the couch but things will get a little steamy when the team walks in.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

~Robin's POV~

I wake up slowly for once, not startling awake and jumping out of bed. I slowly open my eyes. I slowly look around. I slowly admire the beautiful girl curled up next to me. I move my arm from being under me and stretch it out. My shoulder aches from how it was folded under me. As I stretch out, I feel Raven begin to awaken beside me.

Raven stretches beside me. Her chest archest into me, her arms extend upwards, and I feel her toes pointing against my shin. I roll over, pinning her beneath me.

"Robin," Raven groans tiredly. I bring one hand down to her sides and lightly start to tickle her. I would never have guessed Rae to be ticklish but sure enough, she fidgets and tries to curl in on herself. I continue to tickle her sides, slowly applying more pressure.

After a few minutes, Raven can no longer contain her laughs. She bursts into giggles and tries to push my hand away.

"Robin!" She cries with more giggles. I finally stop and she looks up at me as she catches her breath. The happiness so rarely in the empath's eyes shines through and the smile on her face outshines the darkness she believes she is.

I lean in and kiss her lips and she kisses me back, her hands tangling in the hair at the nape of my neck. I pull away then get off of her, crawling out of bed and grabbing a pair of shorts out of my dresser. I slide the shorts on before grabbing a t-shirt, getting ready to throw it at Raven, but she's climbed out of bed and is slipping back into her uniform.

I slip the t-shirt on myself instead before taking her hand and leaving my room. Right before I leave though, Raven pulls her hand from mine and black magic suddenly surrounds her hands, righting things she'd tipped over last night. Then she turns back to me and takes my hand again. I smile at her as she reveals my mask in her hand. I hadn't even realized I didn't have it on. I smile shyly, my face flushing, before I put it on. We walk down the hall and into the commons room.

I bring Rae over and we take a seat on the couch. I grab the remote and turn the TV on before starting to flip through the channels. I'm still not finding anything when I feel fingers begin to trace along my chest. I look down and see Raven's fingers slowly tracing up my chest. I turn my head to face her and then I pull her head to me so I can kiss her. My hands travel into her hair, forgetting the remote, and they pull at the roots.

Rae gasps and gives me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. Her hands work into my hair as well and she fights back with full passion. I start to lean over her, causing her to go backwards when we suddenly hear, "Ah! Dudes!" Raven and I break apart as Beast Boy stands in the doorway with his hands over his eyes. Cyborg comes in a minute later and eyes Raven's messed up hair and my screwed up t-shirt.

"It's about time," is all he says before pulling BB from the room. Starfire floats into the room, looking confused before erupting in joy.

"How joyous! My friends have finally made the move and locked their lips!" I look to Rae, a small smile forming on my face and see her blushing deeply. "I shall make a pudding of love, traditionally given to friends who have-" I cut her off.

"That's alright, Star. Thank you, though." She flies at us quickly, grabbing both Rae and I and hugging us tightly.

"Star," I hear Raven gasp out. Starfire immediately releases us.

"I am so happy!" she says before flying from the room.

"We're probably going to get pudding or some flower-like gift," I hear Raven say quietly beside me. I chuckle before nodding, agreeing with her.

"Well, at least we don't have to keep it a secret," I tell her before leaning back over to her and kissing her, knocking her onto her back.

We weren't disturbed for the rest of the afternoon.

 **A/N: Well, that was the end! Short, I know, but still. I will rewrite the first chapter eventually but because it is not a new chapter, I don't believe you will get a notification when I do fix it. Oh well.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


End file.
